Directed metalation of aromatic and heterocyclic compounds is an important method for the functionalization of these scaffolds. Lithium bases have been extensively used for performing the ortho-metalation of various unsaturated systems ((a) Snieckus, V. Chem. Rev. 1990, 90, 879. (b) Clayden, J.; Stimson, C. C.; Keenan M. Chem. Comm. 2006, 1393. (c) Schlosser M. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2005, 44, 376. (d) Henderson, K. W.; Kerr, W. J. Chem. Eur. J. 2001, 3431. (e) Turck, A.; Plé, N.; Mongin, F.; Quéguiner, G. Tetrahedron 2001, 57, 4489. (f) Mongin F.; Quéguiner, G. Tetrahedron 2001, 57, 4059. (g) Levoux, F.; Jeschke, P.; Schlosser, M. Chem. Rev. 2005, 105, 827. (h) Kauch, M.; Hoppe, D. Synthesis 2006, 1578. (i) Clegg, W.; Dale, S. H.; Hevia, E.; Honeyman, G. W.; Mulvey R. E. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 2371. (j) Hodgson, D. M.; Miles, S. M. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 93. (k) Yus, M.; Foubelo, F. Handbook of Functionalized Organometallics, Knochel, P. Ed., Wiley-VCH: Weinheim, Germany 2005; Vol. 1, page 7). The use of magnesium bases, pioneered by Eaton, ((a) Eaton, P. E.; Martin, R. M. J. Org. Chem. 1988, 53, 2728. (b) Eaton, P. E.; Lee, C.-H.; Xiong, Y. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1989, 111, 8016. (c) Eaton, P. E.; Lukin, K. A. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1993, 115, 11370. (d) Zhang, M.-X.; Eaton, P. E. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2002, 41, 2169) has recently found a renewed interest ((a) Hevia, E.; Honeyman, G. W.; Kennedy, A. R.; Mulvey, R. E.; Sherrington, D. C. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2005, 44, 68. (b) Andrikopolous, P. C.; Armstrong, D. R.; Graham, D. V.; Hevia, E.; Kennedy, A. R.; Mulvey, R. E.; O'Hara, C. T.; Talmard, C. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2005, 44, 3459. (c) Kondo, Y.; Akihiro, Y.; Sakamoto, T. J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 1996, 2331. (d) Shilai, M.; Kondo, Y.; Sakamoto, T. J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 2001, 442. (e) Bayh, O.; Awad, H.; Mongin, F.; Hoarau, C.; Bischoff, L.; Trécourt, F.; Quéguiner, G.; Marsais, F.; Blanco, F.; Abarca, B.; Ballesteros, R. J. Org. Chem. 2005, 70, 5190. (f) Eaton, P. E.; Zhang, M.-X.; Komiya, N.; Yang, C.-G.; Steele, I.; Gilardi, R. Synlett 2003, 9, 1275). Recently, lithium magnesiates ((a) Kitagawa, K.; Inoue, A.; Shinokubo, H.; Oshima, K. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2000, 39, 2481. (b) Farkas, J.; Stoudt, S. J.; Hannawalt, E. M.; Pajeski, A. D.; Richey, H. G. Organometallics 2004, 23, 423. (c) Awad, H.; Mongin, F.; Trécourt, F.; Quéguiner, G.; Marsais, F.; Blanco, F.; Abarca, B.; Ballesteros, R. Tetrahedron Lett. 2004, 45, 6697; (a) Garcia-Alvarez, P.; Graham, D. V.; Hevia, E.; Kennedy, A. R.; Klett, J.; Mulvey, R. E.; O'Hara, C. T.; Weatherstone, S. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2008, 47, 8079. (b) Mulvey, R. E. Organometallics 2006, 25, 1060. (c) Mulvey, R. E. Chem. Comm. 2001, 1049. (d) Westerhausen, M. Dalton Trans. 2006, 4755. (e) Mulvey, R. E.; Mongin, F.; Uchiyama, M.; Kondo, Y. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 2007, 46, 3802) have found useful synthetic applications. Mixed Mg/Li-bases of type R2NMgCl.LiCl such as 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidide magnesium chloride-lithium chloride (TMPMgCl.LiCl; Turbo-Hauser base) proved to be especially effective metalating agent, compatible with functional groups such as an ester, a nitrile or an aryl ketone ((a) Krasovskiy, A.; Krasovskaya, V.; Knochel, P. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 2958. (b) Lin, W.; Baron, O.; Knochel, P. Org. Lett. 2006, 8, 5673. (c) Mosrin, M.; Knochel, P. Org. Lett. 2008, 10, 2497. (d) Mosrin, M.; Boudet, N.; Knochel, P. Org. Biomol. Chem. 2008, 6, 3237. (e) Clososki, G. C.; Rohbogner, C. J.; Knochel, P. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2007, 46, 7681. (f) Rohbogner, C. J.; Clososki, G. C.; Knochel, P. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2008, 47, 1503). However, more sensitive functionalities such as an aldehyde or a nitro group are not tolerated. Also sensitive heterocycles may undergo fragmentation ((a) Micetich, R. G. Can. J. Chem. 1970, 48, 2006. (b) Meyers, A. I.; Knaus, G. N. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1974, 95, 3408. (c) Knaus, G. N.; Meyers, A. I. J. Org. Chem. 1974, 39, 1189. (d) Miller, R. A.; Smith, M. R.; Marcune, B. J. Org. Chem. 2005, 70, 9074. (e) Hilf, C.; Bosold, F.; Harms, K.; Marsch, M.; Boche, G. Chem. Ber. Rec. 1997, 130, 1213). Therefore a range of zinc amides have been reported which provide after metalation organozinc reagents compatible with most functionalities. In pioneer work, lithium di-tert-butyl-(2,2,6,6-tetra-methylpiperidino)zincate (Lit-Bu2TMPZn) was reported by Kondo to be an excellent base for the zincation of various aromatics ((a) Micetich, R. G. Can. J. Chem. 1970, 48, 2006. (b) Meyers, A. I.; Knaus, G. N. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1974, 95, 3408. (c) Knaus, G. N.; Meyers, A. I. J. Org. Chem. 1974, 39, 1189. (d) Miller, R. A.; Smith, M. R.; Marcune, B. J. Org. Chem. 2005, 70, 9074. (e) Hilf, C.; Bosold, F.; Harms, K.; Marsch, M.; Boche, G. Chem. Ber. Rec. 1997, 130, 1213). Unfortunately, the use of highly reactive zincates or related ate-bases ((a) Uchiyama, M.; Matsumoto, Y.; Nobuto, D.; Furuyama, T.; Yamaguchi, K.; Morokuma, K. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2006, 128, 8748. (b) Clegg, W.; Dale, S. H.; Drummond, A. M.; Hevia, E.; Honeyman, G. W.; Mulvey, R. E. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2006, 128, 7434. (c) Hevia, E.; Honeyman, G. W.; Mulvey, R. E. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 13106. (d) Armstrong, D. R.; Clegg, W.; Dale, S. H.; Hevia, E.; Hogg, L. M.; Honeyman, G. W.; Mulvey, R. E. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 3775. (e) Clegg, W.; Dale, S. H.; Harrington, R. W.; Hevia, E.; Honeyman, G. W.; Mulvey, R. E. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 2374. (f) Naka, H.; Uchiyama, M.; Matsumoto, Y.; Wheatly, A. E. H.; McPartlin, M.; Morey, J. V.; Kondo, Y. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2007, 129, 1921) is not compatible with sensitive functions such as an aldehyde or a nitro group. Recently, we have reported the preparation of a highly chemoselective base TMP2Zn.2MgCl2.2LiCl for the directed zincation of sensitive aromatics and heteroaromatics ((a) Wunderlich, S. H.; Knochel, P. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2007, 46, 7685. (b) Mosrin, M.; Knochel P. Chem. Eur. J. 2009, DOI: 10.1002/chem.200801831). However, some electron-poor functionalized arenes and heteroarenes still give with this reagent, unsatisfactory results in terms of yields and reaction selectivity. Moreover, several activated aromatics or heteroaromatics like nitro derivatives or pyridazines require metalations below −50° C., which is not convenient for the reaction upscaling ((a) Wunderlich, S. H.; Knochel, P. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2007, 46, 7685. (b) Mosrin, M.; Knochel P. Chem. Eur. J. 2009, DOI: 10.1002/chem.200801831; Wunderlich, S. H.; Knochel, P. Chem. Comm. 2008, 47, 6387).